Kane
by ukaran the angel of darkness
Summary: The legendary phoenix warrior Kane has escaped from his prison and takes of the Myron continent.
1. Default Chapter

Author: this is my own story and my characters so none of you can yell at me if I kill one of them. Oh yes this is probably going to not be good but I don't know so I'll wait and see.

-ukaran

**Kane**

ch.1

Myron Prison - 8:00 pm

Several Myron prison guards pace back and forth board. Larose stands up from the table "I'm going to check on Kane he seems awfully quiet tonight for some reason" said Larose and he walks off. A guard shakes his head "he's probably asleep like we all should be but we are not since we have 24 hour shifts." Said the guard. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Larose was thrown threw the door. Guard rushes to Larose's side and helped him stand "what the heck happened? "Asked the guard. Larose steadies himself against a chair "Kane he ... he has escaped and he threw me threw the door." Said Larose. The temperature in the room slowly began t rise as a person walked closer to the doors entrance "Yes and I will kill all of you who put me in this prison" said Kane as he entered the room. The guard reached for his gun but his head was sliced off by Kane's scythes on his arms. Larose limped over to the prison alarm and pressed it. Kane laughs as he his body erupts into flames and huge wings spread out.

Myron square- 8:30pm

The Myron civilians rushed out of their homes and stared at the sky as huge war ships appeared out of nowhere. Myron crafts took off and bombarded the ships with missiles as they approached. Suddenly the side of the prison exploded and a phoenix shoot out into the night sky. Suddenly a man appeared amongst the people shouting orders "all civilians get into the shelters now!" Said Limos. All the people started to clamor and shout as they headed for their houses to get their belongings. Another rushed up to Limos and talked to him "sir we have to join the fight we are losing the fight. We must destroy Kane's war ships or we will all be killed!" said the soldier urgently. Limos nods "okay I'll set off as soon as I get the civilians to safety." Says Limos and he heads off yelling at the people. Some of the ships land and drop off legions of the warriors of the phoenix clan. Myron soldiers charge into battle with them, Limos sees them and assists the soldiers. The phoenix warriors kill large quantities with heir advanced weapons. Kane flies over the battle and confronts Limos " ah good old Limos protecting the weak as usual" said Kane and slashes viciously and cuts the front of his amour open.


	2. Ch2

Author: this is my own story and my characters so none of you can yell at me if I kill one of them. Oh yes this is probably going to not be good but I don't know so I'll wait and see.

-ukaran

**Kane**

ch.1

Myron Prison - 8:00 pm

Several Myron prison guards pace back and forth board. Larose stands up from the table "I'm going to check on Kane he seems awfully quiet tonight for some reason" said Larose and he walks off. A guard shakes his head "he's probably asleep like we all should be but we are not since we have 24 hour shifts." Said the guard. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Larose was thrown threw the door. Guard rushes to Larose's side and helped him stand "what the heck happened? "Asked the guard. Larose steadies himself against a chair "Kane he ... he has escaped and he threw me threw the door." Said Larose. The temperature in the room slowly began t rise as a person walked closer to the doors entrance "Yes and I will kill all of you who put me in this prison" said Kane as he entered the room. The guard reached for his gun but his head was sliced off by Kane's scythes on his arms. Larose limped over to the prison alarm and pressed it. Kane laughs as he his body erupts into flames and huge wings spread out.

Myron square- 8:30pm

The Myron civilians rushed out of their homes and stared at the sky as huge war ships appeared out of nowhere. Myron crafts took off and bombarded the ships with missiles as they approached. Suddenly the side of the prison exploded and a phoenix shoot out into the night sky. Suddenly a man appeared amongst the people shouting orders "all civilians get into the shelters now!" Said Limos. All the people started to clamor and shout as they headed for their houses to get their belongings. Another rushed up to Limos and talked to him "sir we have to join the fight we are losing the fight. We must destroy Kane's war ships or we will all be killed!" said the soldier urgently. Limos nods "okay I'll set off as soon as I get the civilians to safety." Says Limos and he heads off yelling at the people. Some of the ships land and drop off legions of the warriors of the phoenix clan. Myron soldiers charge into battle with them, Limos sees them and assists the soldiers. The phoenix warriors kill large quantities with heir advanced weapons. Kane flies over the battle and confronts Limos " ah good old Limos protecting the weak as usual" said Kane and slashes viciously and cuts the front of his amour open.

Ch.2

Myron desert-10 pm  
Limos turns into his wolf form and lunges at kaines throat but misses and cuts open his arm. Kane schreeches in pain and grabs LImos igniting Limoses body in flame. Limos yelps and struggles to get free but can not. Kane tosses Limoses twitching and burnt body. Kanes warriors adance on Limos but several Myron soldiers block them and kill them. A myron ship flies down and fires at kane. Kane flies up towards the ship and drives it into the myron powerplant. Kane lands and walks toward the myron soldiers protecting Limos the myrons focus their shots at kane "I have had enough of this ! This ends now. " said Kane as he killed the soldiers. Hebent down to pick up LImos but Limos was not there. Suddenly Limos jumps onto Kanes back and tears at his flesh. Limos jumps off before Kane can do anything and faces Kane. The airseemed to burn his lunges as the tempeture jumped to insane degrees. Kane turns back into his human state as does Limos. They face each while their soldiers kill each other. Kane lashes out sudenly and thrusts his scythes threw Limoses tattered body. Limos had shoved a blue gem into Kanes forehead. Limos drops to the ground dead as Kane screams in agony as high voltage surged threw his body and his open wounds. Kanes war ship lands to the ground and warriors helped him into it. The myrons retreated into bomb shelters and other things the phoenixs could not get into with out being overwhelmed. The phoenixs had won and invaded . The myrons were bent to the will of Kronoas the phoenix general.


End file.
